Our Wedding
by Mia Durandal
Summary: Dan meskipun Sasuke tak pernah menjadi pengantin prianya, dan tak akan pernah menjadi Uchiha-NYA, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura, bahkan setelah Sakura menjadi Uzumaki Sakura.[Warn: Bad Ending!]


**[Our] Wedding**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

[Sasuke x Sakura] Naruto

Angst-Romance-Tragedy-One Shot-Original Story by Me

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

Enjoy Minna sama!

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu, hari yang penting dalam hidup Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya, dan menjadi seorang istri.

Sakura tersenyum, memandang bingkai foto berbentuk bunga daffodil ungu yang tersemat manis di dinding ruangan luas tersebut; Ia mengenakan kimono merah jambu, dan Sasuke mengenakan hakama biru tua. Raut wajahnya masih cemberut, seperti ketika mereka berforo bersama Naruto dan Kakashi sensei di awal mereka membentuk tim tujuh.

"Masa indah baru akan dimulai, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sebuah jawaban ambigu. Sakura yang telah terbiasa, tak mendebatnya namun kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang Sakura yang kuat. Sakura yang menyokong tim tujuh yang baru, senyum yang menyalakan kembali api semangat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya di medan perang.

Senyum yang mengukirkan kenangan indah antara ia dan sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Nee, Sasuke," Sakura memandang Sasuke melalui cermin di hadapannya. Sasuke mengenakan hakama biru tua, yang sama persis di foto tersebut. Dengan wajah stoic yang sama, ia menoleh mendengar kata demi kata yang diocehkan Sakura. Ia tak memotong, hanya mendengar dan sesekali membuat pernyataan ambigu yang biasanya akan diartikan sebagai 'ya', 'kau benar', dan 'tentu saja' oleh gadis dengan warna rambut senada bunga kesukaannya, tergantung pertanyaan dan ocehan yang sedang menggaung di ruangan mereka.

Kelihatannya gadis itu bosan, menunggu orang-orang menjemputnya yang telah siap dalam kimono putih pengantinnya, atau merasa grogi sehingga ia mengajak Sasuke berbincang. Namun apapun alasannya, toh Sakura tidak mengatakannya dan malah membahas masa lalu mereka.

"Kau ingat, Sasuke? Saat kita bertemu lagi, setelah kau dan Naruto mengalahkan Madara? Kupikir…" hening sesaat menjeda mereka. "Kupikir, kau akan kembali bersama Orochimaru dan yang lainnya…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura lirih. Ia menatap Sasuke-dalam-kaca yang masih saja tak mengubah wajahnya, bahkan memandang Sakura sekalipun. Namun Sakura tahu, pemuda itu memang tak menatapnya karena semu merah mulai menguasai paras tampan tersebut.

Kemudian Sakura berujar kembali. "Kalau saat itu aku tidak memelukmu, entah kau mungkin akan pergi… dan aku mengucap namamu berkali-kali, kau ingat?"

"Hn."

"Dan aku bahagia sekali saat ini. aku…tak merasa bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan hari ini tapi…"

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

Sakura mendongak. Rupanya, ia menunduk tanpa sadar saat mengoceh sendiri. Dan sekarang Sasuke menatapnya-balik-melalui-cermin. Kali ini, si rona merah malah menular menguasai paras manisnya. Ia menunggu, apapun kelanjutan ucapan Uchiha-NYA.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat itu?"

"Hm-mm," angguk Haruno Sakura.

"AKu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"A…aku tahu!"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Dan meskipun saat itu ia tak menatap Sasuke secara langsung, ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu sedih. Ia tak memeluk Sakura, bahkan untuk menyentuh bahunya. Ia hanya menunduk menghadap bahu gadis itu, entah agar suaranya terdengar tanpa harus mengeraskan sedikit volume pun di antara keduanya atau untuk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya. Sakura tetap tak mengerti pemikiran Sasuke meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya.

"Sakura…" Sakura menunggu, tanpa menatap cermin. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, dan ia menjawab panggilan pria itu.

"Apa…Sasuke?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Karena itu, lupakan sosokku di foto itu."

"AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"KAU HARUS BISA." Hening sejenak. "Karena tidak seharusnya kau membuatku berada disini. Aku tidak seharusnya menyertaimu. Dalam pikiranmu, dalam hidupmu."

"Tapi kau…selalu menjadi bagian diriku, Sasuke."

"Ya…"

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke menjawab, Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, berbalut kimono hitam berlambang keluarga Senjuu. Ia tersenyum, yang mungkin dapat ditafsirkan murid satu-satunya sebagai 'kali ini, semoga Haruno Sakura bahagia'.

"Uzumaki Sakura, ayo pergi. Naruto sudah menunggumu di kuil."

Dan Sakura beranjak dari kursinya disertai anggukan mengganti jawaban 'iya'

.

* * *

.

Beberapa langkah lagi, melewati pintu ruangan dengan hanya sebuah kaca besar dan kursi tersebut, Sakura akan menjadi seorang Uzumaki.

Sakura menoleh perlahan, menatap foto yang tersemat disana, tempat ia dan Sasuke berbahagia. Kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke yang barusan mengobrol bersamanya. Sasuke yang tersenyum, pedih, dan saat ia mengerjap, entah berada dimana.

Sakura kembali mengerjap.

"Nee, Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, Tsunade sama," jawab Sakura lirih. Ia menggigit bibir ketika Tsunade berbisik beserta tangannya yang menggandeng perlahan tangan Sakura.

"Setelah upacara pernikahan ini, lanjutkanlah dengan berziarah ke makam Sasuke. Ia pasti bahagia menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya tetap bersama-sama hingga akhir hayat."

"… tentu saja, Tsunade sama…"

.

* * *

.

"_KAU HARUS BISA." Hening sejenak. "Karena tidak seharusnya kau membuatku berada disini. Aku tidak seharusnya menyertaimu. Dalam pikiranmu, dalam hidupmu."_

"_Tapi kau…selalu menjadi bagian diriku, Sasuke."_

"_Ya…"_

"_Sasu…"_

"_Ya, aku selalu menjadi bagian dari dirimu, sebagai aku di masa lalu dan anggap saja aku mengawasimu dari nirwana. Kau bisa kan, Uzumaki Sakura? Karena aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Dan meskipun Sasuke tak pernah menjadi pengantin prianya, dan tak akan pernah menjadi Uchiha-NYA, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura, bahkan setelah Sakura menjadi Uzumaki Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**xxxTHEENDxxx**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Notes :

Inspired by 4Men – I Can't. Bagi yang nggak tahu lagunya, nggak dicari juga nggak apa-apa lol #KemudianDitimpuk.

Saya buat ini setelah berulang kali lihat video titipan suami yang ternyata malah langsung membuat saya terkelebat adegan gimana-kalo-bikin-cerita-rada-semrawut-dikit. Kalau masih ada kekurangan alur dan deskripsi dkk, tolong flame saya nggak apa-apa nanti saya re-publish ya, maklum nggak terbiasa buat fanfic setelah beberapa bulan nggak nulis.

Thank you for read and especially your review! See you in next story! :D


End file.
